


i'd do me

by megiaolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, polaroid wanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiaolf/pseuds/megiaolf
Summary: Dan is bored and comes across some saucy polaroids.





	i'd do me

Dan decides spring cleaning is the way to go.

He’s been moping around the flat, doing nothing, dramatically draping himself over various pieces of furniture and texting Phil sad quotes he’s googled and now Phil has stopped replying to his texts.

Which is, fair. He is at a wedding and as much as he hates social situations, he has to at least try and maintain the facade of being a functional adult who’s capable of staying away from his boyfriend of eight years for one goddamn day. But Dan has no one to put up a facade for, so he can mope all he wants, and mope he does.

But it’s no fun without a captive audience.

He stares at the ceiling of his bedroom moodily and notices cobwebs. Might as well clean, he decides. He’ll gain good boyfriend points and make Phil pay him back in massages when he comes back. He grins manically at his genius plan and pats himself on the back.

He starts with the bedroom cupboard. Only, he has a lot of clothes and even more opinions about said clothes, so it takes him a long time to sort through all of it and by the time he’s done, he’s very much done with the whole responsible adult thing.

He’s just about to close the door and head to bed to take a nap when he notices a shoebox on the bottom shelf.

He blushes hard when he remembers what’s in there. He sits down on the floor and takes the box out. It’s a box of polaroids he and Phil have taken together. It’s a box of memories.

Well, a very particular brand of memories. These are the sexy polaroids. They have dorky and adorable photos too, they’re strewn around the flat somewhere but these are kept hidden, away from cameras and prying eyes.

He opens the box and the picture at the top makes him feel warm all over. It’s not even that scandalous. It’s a picture of him between Phil’s legs. Phil had taken it and Dan is looking up at the camera with wide eyes. Only, his chin is resting on Phil’s clothed cock, the outline of which is very visible through his cotton boxers.

He remembers that day. Phil had accosted him in the living room with the new polaroid he’d bought off amazon and taken a million pictures of him just existing around the house till they’d ended up on the bed, delirious with the excitement of trying something new.

He flips through the pictures slowly.

The second one is of him kissing Phil’s thigh. He’d bunched the fabric up towards his hips and his face was pushed into the soft underside of Phil’s thigh in a way that only his right cheek is visible.

He remembers the feeling of pressing his face into Phil’s thigh, the soft hair tickling his nose, Phil’s giggles as he struggled to frame the shot properly. He feels himself becoming harder in his pants and presses the heel of his palm against his cock to relieve the pressure.

The next picture has him gasping. He’d pulled Phil’s cock out of its confines in this one. It stands long and hard and Dan’s tongue is pressed to its base. He’s not quite licking it, he was more posing for the camera at this point and boy, does he appreciate it now. He shifts the box to the floor and slips his left hand into his pants.

He can see the wet and shiny inside of his lips, remember the taste and weight of Phil’s hard cock on his tongue. He remembers Phil gasping when he’d licked a stripe up it just after this photo was taken.

He shudders involuntarily. He’s never really seen himself from this angle, and apparently he looks really really good while giving head. He’s staring up at the camera with a very artificial come hither look but that does nothing to cull his sensuality. His eyes look dark, wanton and he suddenly understands why Phil likes this so much.

He imagines pushing unto the plush of those lips and having them wrap around him in a wet tight o. The image has him pumping his cock faster. It’s maybe a bit weird fantasizing about fucking his own face, but he’s too far gone at this point.

The pictures fall out of his hands with his motions and get scattered around on the floor. One particular photo catches his eye. It’s one of the last ones from that session. It’s almost identical to the first one except for one big difference. He’s resting his chin on Phil’s softening cock, only this time, his mouth is open, his tongue thrust out, showing off the cum he’s collected. It’s a filthy filthy photo but still strangely beautiful. His pupils are blown wide, lips a cherry red. He looks so incredibly fuckable, Dan whimpers.

He closes his eyes and throws his head back. He imagines that wet warmth around his cock, those eyes staring at him as he swallows and that’s all it takes. He’s coming hot and white into his hand.

When he’s finally stopped shivering from the aftershocks, he pushes his fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean.

He takes his phone out and texts Phil.

_i’d totally fuck my clone_

Phil answers almost immediately.

_of course you would babe, be home soon x_

Dan smiles happily and fishes the camera out from the bottom of the box. He’s going to take more pictures today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [link to fic on tumblr](https://megiaolf.tumblr.com/post/174353125974/title-id-do-me-read-on-ao3-rating-explicit)


End file.
